The present invention relates generally to a connector system for connecting two systems and more particularly to a connector system for connecting an electronic microdevice feeder to an electronic assembly line.
In the past, electronic devices were supplied by a microdevice feeder to a robotic feeding system, which removed the electronic microdevices and placed them on printed circuit boards moving through an electronic assembly line. The microdevice feeders were generally aligned on a table underneath the robotic handling system and held in place in part by the weight of the microdevice feeder. Sometimes, the microdevice feeder had additional legs, which helped support its full weight.
The microdevice feeders were generally not held down so as to permit easy removal and replacement of the microdevice feeders. Also to allow easy removal and replacement, electrical cables and/or pneumatic tubes for supplying power were connectable to the microdevice feeder on the portion away from where the weight of the microdevice feeder was primarily supported and also away from the robotic handling system. This meant that the weight support acted as a fulcrum between the connections and the robotic handling system.
The above arrangement was prone to accidents. For example, when an operator was in a hurry to remove the microdevice feeder from the table, the operator would pull the cable and/or tubing downward to pull the connections loose. This would cause a tipping of the microdevice feeder with the connection end in back going down and the portion under the robotic handling system in front going up to crash into the pick-and-place head of the robotic handling system. A pick-and-place head generally costs between forty to fifty times the cost of a microdevice feeder, and this accident would typically destroy the pick-and-place head completely. Further, this would often disable the entire electronic assembly line with a resulting costly loss of production.
A number of different approaches have been taken to try to solve this problem. For example, the table/microdevice feeder system was often redesigned to provide a clamping/latching mechanism. The prior art clamping/latching mechanism often included a spring-loaded finger mounted to an underside of the microdevice feeder. An operator would move the spring-loaded finger back and forth by pressing and releasing, respectively, a lever on the microdevice feeder. To secure the microdevice feeder on the table, the operator would first insert the microdevice feeder into a slot formed on the table. Next, the operator would push the microdevice feeder forward with the lever unlocked in the open position and then release the lever to lock it into position. The spring-loaded finger would come backwards and push against a pin located on the table. The microdevice feeder would be pushed forward and would not be able to back out of the table. To remove the microdevice feeder, the operator would press the lever to release the spring-loaded finger and at the same time move the microdevice feeder away from the table.
There are a number of drawbacks associated with this approach. First, the operation of a clamping/latching mechanism using a spring-loaded finger complicated the installation process because it interfered with free removal and replacement of the microdevice feeder due to space limitations in the microdevice feeder and table area.
Second, the spring used in the spring-loaded finger is typically not strong enough to securely hold the microdevice feeder on the table, especially when the microdevice feeder is heavy. The spring has to be weak enough so that an operator can operate it by pushing or releasing the lever. The levering mechanism undesirably increases the size of the microdevice feeder.
Another approach has been to add additional legs with adjustable feet that would provide additional support for the weight of the microdevice feeder closer to the cable and/or tube connections. Unfortunately, even with this approach it is possible for an operator in a hurry to still tip the microdevice feeder on the table.
A further approach has been to put a cover plate over all the microdevice feeders to act as a holddown to prevent the microdevice feeders from tipping. The drawback is that a single microdevice feeder cannot be removed independently, and the robotic handling system and the production assembly line also have to be stopped in order to remove a single microdevice feeder.
Thus, those skilled in the art have long sought a connection system, which would allow fast replacement of the microdevice feeders on an individual basis without the possibility of damaging the robotic handling system. Previous systems by those skilled in the art have been unsuccessful in providing a fully adequate solution.
The present invention provides a holding connector system for connecting a first structure to a second structure having a latch stop pin and an alignment slot. A connector body having a guide rail, which is pivotally mounted to the first structure, engages the alignment slot for connecting the first structure and the second structure. A holding mechanism having a latch, which is pivotally mounted to the first structure, engages the latch stop pin for holding the first structure to the second structure. Thus, the holding connector system allows for simple, easy installation and removal of the first structure.
The present invention further provides a holding connector system for connecting a microdevice feeder to an assembly line table having a plurality of latch stop pins and a plurality of alignment slots. A connector body having a guide rail, which is pivotally mounted to the first structure, engages one of the plurality of alignment slots for connecting the microdevice feeder and the assembly line table. A holding mechanism having a latch, which is pivotally, mounted to the microdevice feeder engages one of the plurality of latch stop pins for holding the microdevice feeder to the assembly line table. Thus, the holding connector system allows for simple, easy installation and removal of the microdevice feeder without the possibility of tipping.
The present invention still further provides a method of connecting a first structure to a second structure using a holding connector system. The second structure has a latch stop pin and an alignment slot. The method includes the steps of: (a) connecting the first structure and the second structure by engaging a guide rail of a connector body of the holding connector system with the alignment slot, the guide rail being pivotally mounted to the first structure by a rail pivot pin; and (2) holding the first structure to the second structure by engaging a latch of a holding mechanism of the holding connector system with the latch stop pin. Thus, the method allows for simple, easy installation and removal of the first structure.
The present invention still further provides a method of connecting a microdevice feeder to an assembly line table using a holding connector system. The assembly line table having a plurality of latch stop pins and a plurality of alignment slots. The method includes the steps of: (a) connecting the microdevice feeder and the assembly line table by engaging a guide rail of a connector body of the holding connector system with one of the plurality of alignment slots, the guide rail being pivotally mounted to the microdevice feeder by a rail pivot pin; and (2) holding the microdevice feeder to the assembly line table by engaging a latch of a holding mechanism of the holding connector system with one of the plurality of latch stop pins. Thus, the method allows for simple, easy installation and removal of the microdevice feeder without the possibility of tipping.
The above and additional advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from a reading of the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.